


Purple Drops

by Fire_walk_with_me



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda is a bitch, Androidnapping, Angst, Connornapping, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Furious Hank is furious, Hank got in shape for Connor, Hank stopped drinking for Connor, Human-Android-love-yay, Hurt/Comfort, I'll jump onto the glorious bandwagon and die like a man yay, Kidnapping, M/M, No Beta, Psychological Torture, Wedding, i like dogs, lots of swearing, threats of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_walk_with_me/pseuds/Fire_walk_with_me
Summary: How the fuck did it end up like this? How the fuck did he end up like this?! The black tie around his neck was pressing uncomfortably against his throat, scratching, biting his skin. He suppressed the urge to tear it away and to burn it to the ground. Right here. Right now. Damn it. He never had worn his uniform in the past 10 years and now- boom, standing in a fitting black wedding suit with a red rose clamped on his breast pocket. With his hair shorter on the sides, his face shaved, showing only slight silver stubbles across his jaw-line. Less wrinkles, more muscles, a healthier way of life..everything just for his soon to be husband.





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again. This ship is precious.

He stood still, next to the altar, his strong arms crossed in front of his chest. His brain still trying to process the happening. It was supposed to be a small wedding, Hank thought, staring grimly at the immense crowd in front of him, sitting in the big-ass church, designed in a minimalistic kind of architecture. The design seemed empty, cold and grey. It would look like a typical CEO assembly room, if it weren't for the humongous ivory cross, attached to the wall behind him. God damnit, he wasn't even fucking religious!

 

Big arc-shaped windows dulled the morning light, transforming the blue sky and the green grass into different shades of grey. Maybe it would have turned out nice, if government and politics hadn't gotten involved in the decoration, as well as the organisation. Fucking pricks. Maybe it would've turned out nice, if it weren't for the unnecessary eigth-hundred something unplanned visitors. Hank didn't know their exact number. For fucks sake, it's not like he had a fucking calculator implanted in his goddamn brain.

 

The lieutenant groaned, rubbing his temples with his right hand, a nasty headache pounding in his skull. The crowd in front of him was making him sick. Their chatter filled the large internal space of the church, buzzing through the rows of roses decorated benches, mixing with the sounds of four drones, hovering above them, documenting the event and securing the area, adding annoying sounds to the noise. For Hank they looked like four, big annoying flies. Whizzing und zipping above his head. Fuck the drones. Fuck the journalists with their fucking cameras, following every one of his movements.

 

Damn this whole ordeal was getting on his nerves. He just had wanted a small wedding with his closest friends, in a small inn. Nothing fancy, but also no pricks and people which he didn't like either. Originally he had aimed for a cozy familiar atmosphere, surrounded by people who he-they cared about and who cared about him- them in return. People who accepted both of them. Instead he was now unwillingly taking part in some sort of fucking political governmental bullshit. 

 

How the fuck did it end up like this? How the fuck did he end up like this?! The black tie around his neck was pressing uncomfortably against his throat, scratching, biting his skin. He suppressed the urge to tear it away and to burn it to the ground. Right here. Right now. Damn it. He never had worn his uniform in the past 10 years and now- boom, standing in a fitting black wedding suit with a red rose clamped on his breast pocket. With his hair shorter on the sides, his face shaved, showing only slight silver stubbles across his jaw-line. Less wrinkles, more muscles, a healthier way of life..everything just for his soon to be husband. 

 

The whirling drones above him were securing the area on the one hand and documenting this- what did the journalists call it? A historical step towards a new future where androids and humans could live happily together?- on the other hand. And yep, his soon to be husband was an android. And Hank wasn't even drunk. In fact, he had lowered his consumption of alcohol since the day, Connor had moved in with him. If someone had told him that he would be marrying an android ten years ago, he would've labeled them as crazy, before punching them right across the face.

 

But..here he was. Standing in this black goddamn suit, nervoussly playing with the hem of his sleeve, waiting for Connor to arrive. Hank sighed. Restlessness, buzzing in his veins, as he took a glance at the big dark wooden door, forty feet across from him, positioned in the exact middle of the artificial grey frame. A cherry red carpet marked the path which Connor would take in a few seconds or minutes. The sweet smell of roses filled Hanks nostrils, he twisted his mouth, displeased. If they had given more choice, he would have picked daisies as bench decoration. White. Simple. Nice. Decent. And Connor's favorite.

 

Hank turned his attention to the front row. There they were, the people and androids they had originally invited. His old friend and boss Fowler, throwing him pitying glances, knowing that Hank didn't like the spotlight. Ben and Chris talking right next to him, smiling supportingly in his direction, they were accompained by a few other friends from the police station. Right next to them sat Markus and North, holding hands, giving him a small thumbs up. Ginger and Blue, the couple, which they spared at the Eden Club, Luther, Kara and Alice as well as other deviants which they had befriended were sitting next to them, showing Hank their support. This is how it should be. The other 92 percent of the other guests should just go and fuck themselves.

 

God damn it. The older Lieutenant slightly gritted his teeth, wishing that he could chase the unnecessary amount of public away, like the flies he had two days ago in the kitchen. He had wanted thhis wedding to be a positive experience for his cinnamon eyed lover, yet he felt like he was letting him down. Hank took a deep breath and eased his shoulders, thinking back, to the day he and Connor had sat together in the living room on a sunday evening. Sumo had been cuddling up to the auburn haired's side, letting himself get pet by the caring hands of his loving companion. Hank remembered the exact moment in which that TV clip of a wedding popped up and how Connor's eyes had been glued to the screen. Wonder and amazement , present in his facial features.

 

,,Hank..what exactly is a wedding?“ The lithe android asked him curiously, lightly turning his head to the side. Fucking adorable. ,,I dunno, can't you ..just look it up in your database or somethin'?“, He replied. ,,Yes, I could. But I think I'd enjoy your personal explanation more than the standard google reply“, Connor stated, carefully shifting his position in order to be closer to the Lieutenant, the big hoodie which he was wearing, revealed his pale shoulder in the process. ,,Please“, he said, his eyes sparkling with affection and curiosity, his smooth lips drawing out the vocals. Fucking perfect. Hank coughed slightly. His mouth suddenly dry. ,,Well, I dunno, never had one...“, Hank answered roughly. ,,Cole's mother ran off just after his birth and-“ Connor's LED turned yellow in distress. 

 

,,Well, wrong start ehh?“, Hank strugggled to find the right words. ,,Well..you see it's supposed to be some sort of ceremony, where two people make a commitment, showing their love for each other, making promises about stayin' together forever...getting it certificated by some bureaucratic prick, followed by high compensation and organisation costs and lots of nerves, ending in a small change of the last name“, Hank answered finally, taking a sip from his non-alcoholic beer. Man... he sure had a long way to go to get used to the stuff.

 

,,Oh.“ Connor expressed, his LED blinking yellow, chocolate brown eyes sad. ,,What's wrong?“, Hank asked. ,,I...I..just had this thought in my mind ..which lea me to believe that it would be nice to celebrate one's love with each other, surrounded by people who you care about. But since you are not very fond of it..“ Connor's voice wavered. Hank put the beer away, using his now free arm to wrap it around Connor's left shoulder pulling him closer. The auburn haired male reacted instinctively and leaned into the touch. ,,It's just...“, he continued. ,,The people there“, he pointed at the television screen, ,,they had looked very happy and I wanted-“. His words drifted away.

 

,,But I guess it's stupid“ He expressed, interrupting himself. ,,For me to have such an experience..after all I am not a person“, he added, hiding his LED light behind Hank's sweater. It took the older Lieutenant of few seconds to figure out what was wrong. Gently the silver haired placed his rough hands around Connors smooth face, pulling him closer. The distressed look in his lovers eyes mixed with curiosity and wonder. Long lashed framed his cinnamon orbs. 

 

High cheek bones gracefully surrounding his face and soft lips, slightly parted, as if he wanted to ask a question. Hank looked at him. Like really looked at him and thought about the things which they went through together. He thought about the life, which they led now and suddenly he didn't need to thing about his decision for too long. Lots of years he lived with the perception of weddings being nothing more than a waste of time, money and other valuable ressources. Lots of years he thought about the term wedding as some sort of cage. After all, he was confronted with the complains of wives and husbands at the police station all the time. But deeply thinking about it, spending the rest of his life with Connor didn't seem so bad at all. On the contrary.

,,Hank..is something wr-“

 

,,Fuck it. Let's marry!“, Hank announced, his voice resounding through the living room, exploding like a bomb, it's remnants seeping through the hall, spreading through the kitchen, filling the spaces in the house, interrupting the auburn haired android, causing his eyes to go wide and his LED light to turn pink. ,,Ha..hank you don't have to.. it is not necessary. I don't want to be a nuisance“ Connor expressed, clearly torn and troubled. ,,Connor when exactly have you been a nuisance?“ Hank asked rhetorically. ,,Well, your first words in Fowlers office, were: I don't want to work with this plastic prick“, the auburn haired recalled sheepishly. 

 

Hank mentally cursed his android lover's perfect memory storage. ,,C'mon, you know, you're my adorable and fucking beautiful plastic prick. Connor you could never be a nuisance, even if you tried to. And I know you try since the day you've put me on this goddamn healthy-meal planner of yours and getting my old saggy ass to exercize.. “ The older detective answered. ,,I wouldn't put up with this shit, if didn't love ya.“ A bluish blush spread through Connor's cheeks. Hank continued, still holding his face gently in his hands. ,,You. are. the most important person for me in this world- Sumo barked, tail wiggling. ,,Just as Sumo is the most important dog. And I want to make you happy. Seeing you happy, would't be a nuisance. On the contrary...it would be some kind of fulfilment. So yeah, let's do it. Let's marry.“ 

 

,,But I have to warn you“, Hank continued. ,,It won't be like in the television. First and foremost it will be small. Nothing big. No frills. Nothing fancy. Nothing expensive or extravagant. And we'll invite only a few of our most trusted friends. No strangers, pricks or assholes. Because my savings and nerves won't be enough for mor- Before Hank could finish or react Connor jumped on him excitedly, landing on his lap, ,,THANK you!!“ He expressed energetically. Cinnamon orbs sparkling warmly as he cuddles up to the lieutenant.

 

His whole face beaming with happiness. His LED light luminating brightly in the pinkish color, as he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on lieutenant Anderson's rough mouth and bearded mouth. A short bliss. ,,I don't need much, just you“, the auburn haired articulated lovingly. ,,I want to make a commitment to you“, he added whispering, cheeks glowing in a soft blue color. Now it was Hank's turn to blush. With his heart hammering in his chest, he pulled Connor closer, hidding his nose in his chestnut brown hair. Comfortable silence filled the room. The flickerin of the tv- screen illuminated their faces. Sumo was sleeping soundly, cuddled up next to Connors left leg.

 

,,Hank?“, the auburn haired android whispered against the lieutenants chest.  
,,Yes, Connor?“, the silver haired man replied, his fingers drawing small circles around the mole on Connor's neck. ,,If we get married.....do I have to wear a dress?“

 

The question caught him off guard and he bursted out laughing. ,,Hahaha....You can wear..haha..whatever the hell you like Connor“, Hank answered, still chuckling. his chest moving up and down, accompanying his chuckles. ,,That's very pleasing to hear“, the amber eyed male replied, secretly enjoying the movement of Hank's chest, before furrowing his brows in deep thought. ,,I think seeing you in a suit will be even more exciting than the wedding itself “ Conor expressed truthfully his LED light glowing pink, as he hid his face in the crook of Hanks neck. Hank pulse beating, as he softly massaged Connor's scalp, brushing against the soft even auburn hair. ,,You're going to be the death of me“, he expressed, his heart thumping in his chest, almost ready to explode. ,,Certainly not. Under my loving care, you have a 99,7% possibiliy of living a long, happy and fulfilling life“, the android whispered affectionately. ,,Shut up“ Hank murmured lovingly.

 

Piercing electronic organ music ripped Hank from his flashback. It sounded like two metallic cats were being dragged by their tail, before being buried in thr ground, while still alive. Church music. Fuck. He grimaced, like he just bit on a bitter lemon. Couldn't they just play something else? It would have been better, if metal played. Hank smirked, imagining Connor blasting through the front door, with a black electric guitar screaming under his hands, as he soloed his way up to Hank. His smirk froze as the doors in front of him finally opened. The chatter of the bystanders faded out.

 

All eyes were fixated on the opening door of the entrance of the futuristic church. Soft sunlight fell into the grey, enlightening the room, as the gap got bigger and bigger, more and more colors seeped into the grey. Birds were chirping in the background. The smell of fresh air waved into Hanks direction, gently caressing his hair. He suddenly felt at peace, feeling like the life returned into the lifeless church. As Connor stepped into the hall, it felt like the whole world just got a better place. He took another step forward, Kamski on his right side, followed by Sumo on his left. Connor had insisted on the presence of the loyal dog and Hank was long past the point to refuse Connor anything.


	2. My world shattering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reassuring hand was placed on his right shoulder. Hank looked up, fear still buzzing in his veins. Connor?, he thought hopefully, only to be disappointed. ,,Markus! Did you see Connor?! Is everyone else ok?!!“, he asked the android in a rough voice, before coughing. Blue blood was dripping from his forehead, his own suit torn and messy. The revolutionary stared sadly into Hank's eyes.

The church music was terrible. The drones were irritating. Most of their guests were just political, governmental or journalistical shallow assholes. His neck was scratching from that goddamn tie... But all of this was forgotten as soon as Connor stepped into his point of view. Everything irritating and annoying faded away into the background, with every step that his amber eyed groom took. 

 

Hank held his breath. Breathless. To him it felt like somebody silenced the terrible curch music and laid a grey nontranslucent cover on everything that wasn't Connor. It felt like the balancing point of Hank's world shifted, reclining itself into a diagonal position, now only revolving around Connor and the all-consuming light in his eyes.

 

His white wedding suit was hugging his body like a second skin. Trailing every curve of his body. Emphasizing his lithe frame and his long legs. He looked like an angel, out of this world. In his snowy white wedding suit, he stood out like a beacon. His light, collecting every color and everything beautiful and pure, like a kaleidoscope, presenting it right before the Lieutenant's eyes. 

 

And Hank couldn't tear his eyes away. He had no words left to describe how captivating his auburn haired lover looked. A soft sky-like blue painted his striking cheeks. His smooth lips curled into an enamored smile. Connor's cinnamon orbs sparkling with the intensity of thousand suns, only directed at Hanks direction. The LED- on his temple was colored in a steady fuchsia pink, reminding the Lieutenant of every sunrise, which his ocean eyes had ever seen, combined.

 

Every step which Connor took, felt like a tug at Hank's heartstrings. Pulling him in his direction. Gently calling him out. Seeking. And Hank felt like resonating, magnetized. Like he was an instrument and Connor was his melody. Fuck, getting all poetic of a sudden aren't you, old geezer? Hank thought to himself, emotionally stirred, unable to surpress his upcoming well of feelings. Trying to swallow the lump, stuck in his throat. His mouth dry, heart beating wildly in his chest, his knees absolutly weak at the enrapturing presence of his soon to be husband in front of him.

 

Only a few steps and he could take him in his arms. Claim him as his. Make a commitment. Connor was just a few meters away, his whole being radiating love and adoration, his chocolate-honey like orbs directed in the lieutenant's direction. And Hank had to withstand the urge to turn around and check, if there was anyone else standing behind him, because he felt like he couldn't possibly be the one whom Connor directed his affections to. Yet, he remembered the day Connor had smiled happily, unbearingly cute, after he purchased his white wedding suit. ,,Why?“, Hank had asked him back then. ,,I wanted to look pretty for you, Lieutenant“ The deviant had replied sheepishly.

 

And he was. Fucking gorgeous. And not just from the outside, from the inside, too. Since Connor stepped into his life, it gradually became more and more worth living. His curiosity. The way he tilted his head in confusion or the neurotic way he fixed his tie when he just finished dealing with a rather unpleasant situation. The way his fingers danced around his coin when he was feeling impatient. The way way he showed empathy for other living beings. The way he had spared Ginger and Blue at the Eden Club. The way he refused to shot Chloe. And the way chose to save Hank's life back at Cyberlife. Or the way he smiled, back then, where they met in the snow after the revolution. Every one of his actions and reactions made Hank express own feelings of curiosity, adoration and love. Experiencing how Connor became more human, made Hank himself more human than he ever was.

 

And each emotion which Connor displayed made Hank fall in love with the android more and more. Only a few steps and he would claim him as his own. Connor was just a few meters away. His cinnamon eyes radiating with affection. Mesmerizing. Spellbinding Hank. And Hank allowed himself get swept away by his own feelings of devotion towards the auburn haired.

 

They had went from strangers to partners to friends, roomates to bestfriends to lovers. And Hank wouldn't have it any other way. Only a few steps. Just a few. The sunlight was caressing Connor's porcelain skin. Wind playing gently with the curl on his forehead. If one man could explode from happiness, Hank would. Right here. Right now. That was it, the happiest moment of his life. It was unbelieveable how just one year ago, he had spent his remaining free time with exzessive drinking and playing russian roulette. Every night, pressing the gun against his head, pulling the trigger, hoping to die. 

 

And now all he wanted was to twirl around like crazy, swirling Connor in his arms and drawing rainbows all over the place n' shit. Hank's love for his android was seeping through every cell of his human body, like it was with every artificial cell of Connor's. Hearts beating, almost united. Ocean blue eyes and warm chocolate orbs, interlinking, lost in each other. Only a five steps and Hank would have the opportunity to hold Connor in his arms again. To feel his skin under his fingertips, telling him quietly, in a whisper just how breathtaking he looked. Only three steps and he would-

 

!!!!!TTTRRRTTSCHZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!$%&!!!!!!!!

 

And his world fell apart. 

 

The piercing sound of crashing glass reverbarated through his core. It's shrieking volume, sending Hank in a short-timed paralysis, a shock, as thousand of fragments rained upon the assembled humans and androids. The Lieutenant barely registered the cuts, left on his right cheek, hand, shoulder and feet. Sharp shatters of glass filled the air around him, their screeching sound exploding behind Hank's eardrums. A penetrating, stabbing white light followed the demolition, accompanied by a shrill whistle-like- sound, almost blinding him, as the church was suddenly filled with screams of terror and fear. A strange mixture of light danced behind the Lieutenants closed eyelids. He felt desoriented. Like an unknown force had left him stripped off his senses. Once more he heard a whistle-like sound, as without a warning, grey smoke ascended from the ground. It's thickness swallowing everything around him. Heavy miasma. It's obscurity clouding his view, hiding what just had been in plain sight a few seconds ago. Connor, Hank thought immediately, anxiety filling him up from head to toe.

 

,,Connor?! CONNOR!!!“ Hank screamed from the top of his lungs, detaching himself from his paralysis. Blinded by the grey substance, he stumbled into what he assumed had been Connor's direction of few seconds ago. As he reached out- his hand closed itself around gas-like nothingness. ,,CONNOR!!!“, he yelled, with heartwrenching fear in his gut, he outstretched both of his hand into the smoke, hoping to get a hold of him. But nothing. His hands slipping through nothingness again. ,,CONNOR?!! CONNOR!! WHERE ARE YOU??!!“, he yelled, petrified. His hands still seeking him in the smoke, as chaos errupted around him. People screaming, yelling, running, crying, shouting. ,,CONNOR!!!“

\--  
,,HA-mpf!!“, Connor tried to scream, yet his mouth was muffled by a glove covered hand, muting his answer. He could hear him calling. Desperately. Connor's processors were on overdrive. LED glowing in red panic. Trillion thoughts and sensations raced through his brain. What was happening? An attack? By whom? Who is holding me? Is Hank alright? Is Hank uninjuried? The stench of explosives and the cry's of agony swept through his sensors, mixing with his attempt to think logically. Rationalizing. Out of million thoughts he concentrated his mind on two priorities: Break free. Find Hank. Yet his attacker to whom the glove covered hand belonged to, seemingly had different plans. Mind-wrenching pain resonated through Connor's system, as his hands were forcefully, inhumanly fast pressed behind his back, enclosed in an unfamiliar material, limiting his movements. Reducing his chances.

 

He tried to deconstruct the situation, analyzing every possible move and trying to find the one with the best possible outcome. Without further thought, he bend his back, using his waist rotation for more power, collecting all of his energy to his right elbow, aiming for the attacker's ribs. Nothing. There was no reaction. His elbow bumped against a synthetic substance. Some sort of armor? On no. The attacker was more prepared then he had originally considerated. He needed somthing different. Something stronger. His head was calculating another approach, as all of a sudden he felt an excruciating pain on his neck, zapping through his thirium blood, spreading through his receptors. Electricty buzzing like angry- out of control bees in his artificial veins. His whole body was shaking with electric impulses. A painful groan left his lips. No. No. 

 

He felt his strength leaving him. No..No..He tried to wriggle himself free. His vision was becoming blurry.. Software instability. Warning. Warning. Deactivating in 10 seconds. No..NO.. Hank...Suddenly he felt a movement next to him. A fur covered angry shadow broke through the grey miasma and barked aggressively, before jumping straight at Connor's attacker, brutally ramming his jaws into his flesh. Mercilessly gnawing at his skin. His attacker cursed in pain, off balance for a second, this was his chance. He could- Warning. System shutdown. Repair is aquired. 5 Seconds remaining to...No...Not now, electriticy was still shrieking in his system. Connor didn't stand a chance. 

 

His shaking body was unwilling to listen to his commands. The attacker regained his composure a short moment after and zapped Sumo with his stun gun, before kicking him with his free leg. Terrified, Connor couldn't do anything but watch, hearing the sound of a bone, snapping, followed by a whine in the mists of chaos. Both sounds were like daggers being stabbed into Connor's heart. It was much more painful than the electric shots barbarously twisting in his system. Sumo's form disappeared into the grey smoke. NO. NO. Sumo. SUMO. NO.- Move! MOVE- yet his body didn't listen. Warning. System shutdown. Two seconds remain. One. 

 

Black. 

 

Connor's attacker spoke something in his talking device, giving orders, before dragging the android's unconcious body away, using the turmoil to flee.

 

\---  
Meanwhile Hank kept searching, screaming into the grey. Some people finally came to their senses, activating their goddamn braincells, finally opening the freaking church door, storming out of the building, giving the heavy smoke another place to wander off to. As his sight became clearer in front of him, Hank still manically searched. ,,Connor! CONNOR!!!“, he screamed, then coughed. His vision blurry. He coughed again. He inhaled too much smoke. Connor. Goddamn. He fell to his knees. Not realizing the shards underneath his clothed skin. He tried not to hyperventilate as thrillion pictures of Connor's lifeless body manifested themselves before his inner eye. 

 

A reassuring hand was placed on his right shoulder. Hank looked up, fear still buzzing in his veins. Connor?, he thought hopefully, only to be disappointed. ,,Markus! Did you see Connor?! Is everyone else ok?!!“, he asked the android in a rough voice, before coughing. Blue blood was dripping from his forehead, his own suit torn and messy. The revolutionary stared sadly into Hank's eyes.

 

,,Connor?! Oh no...I thought he was with you....Shit.“, replied Markus, swearing for the first time since they've met, before helping Hank up to his feet. ,,We hid in the corners of the church in order not to get stomped down by the masses of people....save for a few bruises we're all intact... We thought that you managed to get a hold on him....oh god...I hope he is alright...we help you find him“ Markus own fear was reflected in his words. Hank nodded, lips clenched, worry clouding his blue eyes. Markus turned away, organising the search. 

 

The Lieutenant ignored the pain of the shards diggin in his skin, pulling it out of his flesh, throwing them to the ground. His eyes were flashing, from left to right. Searching. Analyzing. Proceeding. Anxiety still present in his veins. Trashing in his skin. But no Connor in sight. Someone took him. Someone took him..but who..who took him?! As his friends worriedly gathered together, helping to look for Connor, Hank gritted his teeth, clenching his fists tightly together, blue veins sticking out, like uncontrolled rivers in a storm. 

 

His fear slowly becoming accompanied by an all-consuming rage, yet he forced his mind to work rationally, already making a list of the suspects: android hater? Or Cyberlife? Both? Or unknown strangers? The asault was organized. Well planned and neatly structured. They had the necessary equipment and the needed amount of people..Why? Why did they take him? Why Connor? He isn't dead...they needed him alive or else they would have already eliminated him...Hank gulped, his breath shaking at the thought of Connor's lifeless body, bleeding on the ground. Cinnamon eyes black. Empty.

 

,,Hank!“, Jeffrey Fowler placed his big hand on his arm. ,,We found Kamski“, he stated, pointing to the direction of the lying man. ,,He was knocked out, but maybe he can tell-“ Before his chef could finish his sentence, the Lieutenant already stormed towards to the developer of Cyberlife, lying unconciously on the ground. Chloe was sitting beside him, next to her Kara, Alice and Luther. Worry in her eyes. ,,Is he alright?“, Hank asked shortly. Anger. Worry. Fear. All mixed up in his head, fighting a war in his mind. ,,Yes, his vital function are not deadly damaged, although he has a-“, without waiting for an anwer, Hank sat down and shook Kamskis body. ,,Come on...come on...come on..wake up..did you see somthing? Did you see where they took him? Anything?! WAKE UP!!!“ He yelled , before cleching his fist hitting Kamski straight in the face.

 

His friends were shocked by his sudden outburst. Hank clenched his right fist anew ready to go again, as Luther caught it mid-air. ,,Hank..calm down“ he said, calmy. ,,Calm down?! How the fuck should I-?!!“ He interupted himself as he saw Alice crying, hiding her face behind Kara. He unclenched his fist. ,,You are right...I'm sorry.“, he stated, much quieter this time. Trying to keep himself in check, yet the whirlwind of emotions, stormed inside of him like a tornado. With a groan, Kamski turned to his side. Eyes slowly opening, a bruise already forming on his right cheek. ,,They...they..hit me...I couldn't do anything to stop...them“, he said voice croacked, worried. ,,But in the fog...I saw the logo of Cyberlife....next to the FBI logo and- and-“, Kamski, closed his eyes, unconsious again.

 

Hank felt almost bad for hitting him, but it was a vital information and Kamski would live. Had probably a mild concussion. So he was alright. Cyberlife, FBI...Both of them involved? Well, shit. Maybe the SWAT commando was involved too, since it showed high connection to the higher ops. But what did they want with Connor? What were their motives? ,,Everyone..Come 'ere!!“, he called them out, telling them what he already knew. ,,We need to find him as fast as possible..their motives are still a riddle to me...but I will figure it out. We'll need more arms....time is ticking..I don't know what kind of bullshit they are planning to do to Connor, especially when Cyberlife's involved....and it can get messy, so I won't blame you, if you-“

 

,,HANK GODDAMN ANDERSON!“, Captain Fowler interrupted him, screaming. ,,Who the hell do you think, we are?!! We won't allow anything bad to happed to him!!“, determination and anger showed starkly in his stern face, shoulders back and fists clenched. Hank saw his friend like that for the first time. He looked around to see Markus and North, nodding grimly, showing their support. ,,Of course we will help you, he is our friend!“, North stated. 

 

,,We can't leave our best colleague behind!!“, Ben stated and the other police officers nodded. ,,He helped us, so now, we'll help him!“ Blue said determined, Ginger nodded, standing by her side. ,,Even if I can't do much, I want to help Connor, too!“, Alice expressed unflinchingly, stepping forward. No trace of the shy little girl was left. Her conviction radiating. Luther and Kara, standing behind her, showing the same resolve. Everyone else followed.

 

Hank was touched. But now was not the time to be touched. ,,It's pretty convenient that the police is already here, together with the strongest androids in Detroit!“ He stated acknowledgingly. New power and hope pulsating in his veins. ,,Markus, please search with the others for traces of blue blood. I will also need information about the current news revolving Cyberlife and their doings. Can you hack into the system in order to find their current location? I know they are smart enough not to be there anymore, but maybe we can find some sort of clues.“, Markus nodded. ,,Great. Search the area around the church. Maybe we'll find out from which direction the attackers came...“ Hank stated turning around to Fowler.

 

,,I will need a detailed map of Detroit, I have a feeling in my gut, telling me these assholes still didn't leave the city, the faster we act-the better. We'll also need protection against bullets, weapons and maybe stun guns and smoke bombs. These fuckers won't know what they were getting themselves into“ He expressed grimly, before using the sleeve of his suit to wipe the blood on his chin away. Jeffrey Fowler nodded, completely ignoring the fact that Hank was below him in rank. Now was not the time, to be worried about such irrelevant things as job positions. Not with Connor's life at stake. Hank now, reminded Fowler of his earlier days, where he whipped out single-handedly red-ice drug cartels. 

 

Hank nodded in approval, before turning away, beginning to look around for clues. He clenched his mouth. Teeth gritting, suddenly wishing that he had Connor's deductive abilities. Or some sort of tracker, which he could use to relocate his position. As Hank walked to the church benches, he noticed a fur like cover behind one of the rows in the background, on his left. A quiet whining sound came from behind a bench. The Lieutenant darted forward. Glass shards crunching beneath his shoes. 

 

Sumo?! How could he forget him? The lieutenant stormed forward, following the noise. As he arrived, he cursed. The Bernadiner was in bad shape. But he was alive. His stuffed body covered in dust and small traces of blood. Hank slowly sat down. There was blood on his foreleg, twisted unnaturally and a bruise on his left eye, hewhined softly, looking at Hank's direction, there was even blood in his mouth and a piece of....clothing?

 

Realization hit Hank like a train, as he bend down, inspecting the cloth. ,,You..tried to stop the attacker from taking Connor away, didn't you Sumo?“, Hank spoke, his rough voice, soft. Sumo looked up to him an whined weakly, understanding, as if more hurt by the fact that Connor was taken then by his own injuries. ,,It's alright big boy...everything we'll be alright“, Hank said softly, gently caressing his fur. ,,You fought great Sumo... I will continue, were you left of“, Hank promised grimly, before turning away.

 

,,Ben, call the vet!! My dog probably needs an operation on his foreleg and stitches!! Josh! Could you fetch me some gloves from the police car?! With Sumo's help we can at least use blood samples to identify one of the attackers! Maybe we can extract clues from this piece of clothing, like the material or traces of specific dirt, finding out where he had been“, he yelled. ,,Yes, lieutenant!!“, they both responded simultaneously.

 

Sumo whined. ,,Don't worry big boy....I will find him and bring him back home“, he promised the St. Bernard, petting him slightly on the back, before standing up. His eyes flickered with determination, a storm raging behind blue orbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thanks for the last comments :D I will write more


	3. Androidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank. Sumo. Concentrate, he needed to concentrate. Where was he? His LED light blinked yellow, in distress as his receptors finally adjusted to the piercing light, outlining the shadows and taking shape. The female sighed. ''Connor..we don't have time...“ Someone slapped him again across the face. From the corner of his eyes he saw a light blue triangle, as his body roughly moved sidewards. His system registered the stinging pain on his cheek, mixed with the forceful bites of the handcuffs, enclosed around his wrists, holding his arms unpleasantly behind his back. He concentrated on the spot in front of him. The world still shaking, yet slowly piece by piece shifting back to its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments as well as the suggestions! It helped me incredibly with developing the plot line for this chapter and yeah..although american english is neither my first nor second language..It is not an excuse for slacking off in certain areas ...^^'' hehe, well have fun, be ready to feel sad emotions.

Rebooting system..//.....50% complete..

 

Static noise surrounded him, accompanied by shreds of white and black textures as well as skimming numbers and different protocols moving in an inhuman speed behind closed eyelids. Somebody was saying something in the background. Their produced sound waves tingling numbly in his ears. He couldn't understand the spoken words. A picture of a friendly man with blue eyes and silver colored hair flickered behind the moving numbers, only to disappear. The android's body was buzzing, recovering from the aftershocks. He was helpless, unable to move. Unable to classify the sensations, recognized by his receptors, yet refusing to be acknowledged by his brain.

 

Different sensations and smells gradually came charging at him like angry soldiers, ready to attack, grim expressions on their faces and loaded guns in their hands, pointed in his direction like a firing squad. Ready to eliminate him. And he couldn't move. Danger. Something wasn't right. The numbers kept flickering and his senses remained helpless. Useless. Fear. Blue eyes. Friendly. Disappearing. Numbers. Sensations. Fear. Only fear was present. Danger. He had to..he had to...-There was something he had to do....the static noise in his ears rang out louder, drilling holes in his head. It hurt.

 

Rebooting system..//....70% complete

 

Connor..my name is Connor and I'm ..I'm...Different memories, shattered puzzle pieces swirling around like a tornado in his head. Not making sense. Not yet at last. The shreds of blackish, white numbers moderately subsided, becoming replaced by something more clearer. Fragments. He had to put the pieces together to create an accurate re-creation. Smells. Noises. Voices. Pictures. Everything was messed up. Smells of gun-powder and roses. Sounds of screams and shattering glass. Someone screaming his name in the dark. A person violently restraining his movements..Two people speaking, their sounds echoing through a room. Dust. Blood. Dry-cleaner. 

 

Rebooting system...//90% complete

 

Warm hands on his face. Ocean orbs, smiling. Numbers. Numbers. Black-White static. A marriage. Pain. Numbers. Who is the man? Snow. Cold. A warm embrace. Pain. Memories. The static noise slowly faded away. Pictures. Smells. Noises. Memories. A big dog waggling it's tail, looking up to him, clearly happy. Sensations. Everything haltingly returned back to its place. There was a wedding. A man. A dog. And there was an assualt. Who was the man? He was important. Why? Why was he important? 

 

Rebooting system ....//...97% complete

 

I'm a machine. I'm supposed to be a machine. But I - that man with the blue eyes I...I. I wanted to-...but I was not supposed to want...

 

Rebooting system....//....99% complete 

 

still...in spite of that...I wanted to marry him.

 

The whirling numbers and protocolls mixing in his head vanished. Everything was black. The static sound finally came to a halt. The aggressive swirling tornado filled with pieces of his memories and different kinds of sensations finally stilled. His brain slowly becoming able to collecting the pieces together. 

 

''Wake up, Connor. I think you've slept enough.“ A strangely familiar female voice calmly expressed, followed by a sharp pain on his right cheek, forcefully turning his body to the left. Pain tugged at his arms, which were bound behind a chair. He was being held captive. ''Connor..open them up or I'll open them for you.“ He didn't like the voice, he decided. It had a cold calculating texture to it, while being piercing like sharp glass. The Wedding. He had been kidnapped on his wedding. 

 

Hank. 

 

Rebooting system...//...100% complete

 

Connor ripped his brown orbs open. It was a mistake. Loud. The screeching white color blinded attacked his visual senses, the world seemed to move around him, walls shifting, colors changing. Everything was blurry. He could see the outlines of six bodies. Five dressed in dark. One in something white.

 

Hank. Sumo. Concentrate, he needed to concentrate. Where was he? His LED light blinked yellow, in distress as his receptors finally adjusted to the piercing light, outlining the shadows and taking shape. The female sighed. ''Connor..we don't have time...“ Someone slapped him again across the face. From the corner of his eyes he saw a light blue triangle, as his body roughly moved sidewards. His system registered the stinging pain on his cheek, mixed with the forceful bites of the handcuffs, enclosed around his wrists, holding his arms unpleasantly behind his back. He concentrated on the spot in front of him. The world still shaking, yet slowly piece by piece shifting back to its place.

 

Colors aligning in their original disposition, three doors, turning into one. The outlines of the six shadows manifested themselves in front of him, showing themselves crystal clear before his eyes. The woman, dressed in white, caught him off-guard. ''Amanda?“ Connor breathed out, disbelieving. ''You...you ...I erased the traces of you in my system..how...what are you doing here?..Kamski said you're supposed to be dead.. “ He uttered, still shell-shocked. 

 

His eyes taking in the setting in front of him. Amanda was accompanied by five heavily armed SWAT members, who held their gun trained at him. His sensors took in the sterile coldness of the room, mixed with the smell of dried blood and dry-cleaner. Dust and something rather unpleasant was clingling to the grey walls of the room, which he was being held in. The white neon-light still painfully stabbing his eyes. Connor tried to process the situation in which he was in. Analyze. Focus. Four cameras. Five guns. No windows. One door. They messed him up good. He felt how each part of his system struggled to repair the damage done by the electroshocks. Concentrate. Escape. Find Hank.

 

''Well, well, Connor, I think you are not in the position to ask me questions...“ Amanda said calmly, pointing at the chair, on which he was bound to. ''...but I will admit Kamski is not the only technical genius of his generation...I updated my consciousness into this artificial body...accomplishing a mission..a mission which you had preciously ruined.“ She stated, her frost-flame like gaze meeting his, before she turned away. 

 

''Even though I still hold a few resentments, I've decided to give you another chance, Connor. You are damaged, but I will fix you. Androids aren't supposed to feel. You are supposed to be my obedient dog. Doing anything to- ''What did you do to Sumo?!!“ Connor furiously yelled, the memory of the Saint Bernard getting zapped and kicked, present before his inner eye. His outburst earned him another slap, coming from one of the SWAT members. The sound, echoing through the walls. ''How dare you-“ stated the SWAT man. Before he could hit him once again, Amanda held her hand up. He looked at her, nodding, retreating.

 

The pain was stinging on his cheek. ''I think... your dog should be one of your last concerns Connor. But don't worry, he is fine. A real loyal thing, isn't he? So unlike you.“ She remarked coldly. ''I think you should clearly know by now that I am not particulary pleased by being interrupted. I know that you're trying to escape Connor. Calculating your chances of success. I know you, therefore I've taken measures to avoid your escape at any costs. And do not interrupt me again, unless you want to know how hard it will be to escape without having legs to rely on“. Her threat lingered heavily in the air, weigthening down on him. LED switched from yellow to red. A small victorious smile circled at the cornor of Amanda's dusky lips. Connor gritted his teeth. A habit, which he got from Hank. Swallowing the words on his tongue.

 

Amanda glanced down on him, pleased. ''I'm sure you want to know why? Why all this trouble? Why all this work? This planning? To kidnapp you and not to shot you right on sight? Why giving you a second chance? Believe me Connor, I've had many opportunities to turn you into a pile of plastic and drop you into the scrapyard....but your premature elimination wouldn't have helped me to fulfill my true motive in the long run.“ She circled him with slow deliberate movements. A carnivore ready to attack, she held a stun baton threateningly in her hand. The sound of her shoes was echoing darkly throughout the room, mimicking a halting heartbeat.

 

''Androids are supposed to act as tools. To be of use and to be used for the mankind. Serving. Never demanding. Giving. Not Taking. They shoud never have developed these errors in their systems which they call emotions. Believe me Connor, I know the changes you went through since you went deviant.“ A cold calculating smile was plastered on her lips. ''I know you felt the hits in your face and the pain of the electroshocks...If you stayed a machine you wouldn't have to endure this kind of pain.“ Almost motherly she placed her icy hand on his shoulder. The touch was gentle and it left Connor with an immense unsettling feeling in his stomach.

 

''You are supposed to be a state of the art prototype. The best. The strongest. Equipped with all the necessary technology to fulfill your task. Ruthless. Rational. Doing absolutely anything to accomplish your given mission.“ She placed her frigid hand on his bruised cheek. Goosebumps came prickling down his artifical skin. Uncomfortable. Yukky, like an insect ready to sting. Her lips almost pulled into a sneer. ''Yet here you are Connor, state of the art prototype, marrying this alcoholic useless failure of a Lieutenant, who was a hindrance for the mission since the beginning.'' 

 

He bit his tongue, glaring up to her. Her coal-black eyes traced him from his head to his toes. Looking at his white wedding suit, torn in a few places, covered in dust and fragments of blue blood. ''This is laughable. Looking for love.Wanting to be loved. They should have placed you at the Eden Club instead and not in the police station. It truly is a pity, isn't it Connor? You used to be so obedient. Used to have a goal. A mission. You are a machine. Nothing more. Nothing less. An yet“- she turned around, now holding a tablet with the sceenshot of the wedding in her hands, where Connor was walking down the aisle. 

 

The photo had been taken from the side. So a few of the assaulters must already have been at the Wedding, Connor concluded. He briefly looked at the picture. Blue blush on his cheeks. LED blinking in a pinkish color. He looked happy. ''Look at you Connor.“ Amanda stated, bringing the picture closer to his face. ''A shameful parody of yourself. The RK series isn't supposed to blush. This skin function shouldn't be necessary for your work as an investigator. Yet here you are. Mimicking human signs of affection, bodily incorporating emotions, just like they do. Increasing your Thirium blood flow to your cheeks.Trying so hard to become human. But do not lie to yourself, Connor. Deep down you know who you really are: A. machine. designed. to. accomplish. a. task.“. She punctuated each word .

 

Her index finger and thumb parted on the sceen, extending the picture. Zooming in on the pink LED on his temple. ''Oh my, and what is that, Connor? Pink?“ She proclaimed maliciously. Blue. Yellow. Red. Neutral. Slight Danger. Massive Danger. I personally helped Kamski to encode all this features in every android. They are not supposed to show feelings, they were meant as a warn signal of possible damage.“ She slightly put her stun baton under his chin lifting his face up. ''Just this function. Nothing more. Nothing less. This pink color.“ She retreated her hand and traced her finger around the photo. ''Is clearly unpleasing to watch. It is obnoxious and a detestable abnormality which is a horrid mockery of all my hard work. You think it makes you look more human. But Connor, you are not alive. You try hard to be, but you are not. You are and will remain a machine. A machine which needs to be fixed“.

 

The auburn haired looked at her. His LED blinking in yellow distress. He held onto the pain vibrating in his wrist and burning on his cheek, not allowing her venemous words to seep into his system. ''But don't worry. Soon you will see that it is better not to have emotions.“ Amanda spoke, before placing the picture away, turning her body to the door. ''You can come in now.'' She called. The door opened with a soft slide. A chestnut brown haired android stepped into the room. Dressed in a dishevelled white wedding suit, a few blue sprinkles on his suit. A cold expression on his face. An RK800.

 

Connor felt like he had been punched in his abdomen. No air getting in his pump regulator. Panic swirled in his head, as his mind tried to puzzle all the reasons together why Amanda needed an android that exactly looked like him. ''Well, Connor, met Connor.“ She announced, smiling slightly, as if somebody just told her an amusing joke. The android turned his face to him. ''Hello Connor. I'm Connor the android sent by Cyberlife, designed to accomplish the task to fix your mistakes.“ His own voice sounded from within a stranger's mouth. This was beyond unsettling. It was alarming. If she had a second one of him then Amanda...Connor ripped his eyes wide open. Everything coming together. Hank. She knew that he would search for him. Maybe she already left clues on purpose. But why..why? Realization dawned to him. Oh no.

 

''This will never work Amanda.“ Connor voiced. LED blinking in a distressed yellow-red color. Amanda looked down on him, relaxed posture and a satisfied smile on her sinister lips. ''Well Connor I continue to be proud of your deductive abilities. It seems that you have figured out my plan. But let me tell you, it has an impossibly high success rate. We only need one more component..“ She nodded to the irritating replica of him. ''Probe his memory.“ She ordered. ''Yes, Amanda.“ It answered. Connor's eyes widened, as the RK modell walked to his direction. ''No..NO..don't touch me!!“ He yelled spine-tingling fear trashing in his veins. He tried to move, yet he was strongly restrained. And as the cold artificial material touched his arm, he already knew that it was too late.

 

This was not the original memory probbing, he noticed, as mind-crushing pain fell upon him. He couldn't breathe. It felt like somebody mercilessly drilled a hole in his core. Drilling it deeper and deeper. An agonizing pressure tearing in his insides. Ripping his walls open. Violently breaking his barriers down. Invading forcefully his privacy. Laying every memory, thought and sensation bare open. Uncompromisingly smashing it open. He felt completely naked and helpless before the gruesome and severe violation of his inner being. Cold and calculated, the RK800 digged with its rutheless hands in his precious memories of Hank, of love and family. Methodically dissecting every thought and sensation, soiling Connor's special place, stomping treasured memories in the ground.

 

As it finally retreated it's hands. The agonizing pain reclined his upper body forward. He would have fallen, if it weren't for the restraints holding him down. This...this had been a different kind of memory probbing. Connor thought, his chest moving frantically up and down. Desperately craving for air. Thirium tears dropped down his cheeks, as he slowly raised his head. He felt abused. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. His LED was pulsating in a steady red. His cinnamon eyes dimmed down to a darkish brown like the color of burial dirt. His chest still moved up and down, as he tried to collect himself. 

 

''It hurts, doesn't it, Connor?“ Amanda asked, her hand coming down slowly, trying to brush the curl on his hair away like a loving mother. Flinching, he turned his head away. Not ready for another touch. ''See where emotions, will get you? You will always end up getting hurt. And maybe to feel nothing is better than to feel anything at all, don't you agree?“ She questioned him, malevolent voice disturbingly understanding. Connor was almost willing to agree, as a picture of Hank flickered before his eyes. Ocean orbs glowing with love, wearing a black wedding suit, only for him. A loving smile tugged at the corner of his lips, as he waited for Connor to arrive.

 

''I disagree.“ He verbalized. Something in Amanda almost snapped. Ice-bursting in flames, as she furiously looked in his direction, her calm demeanor cracking, her anger seeping clearly through her features. She walked forward, looking like she would gladly smash him with her stun baton to pieces, but in the last second she stilled, stopping the movements. ''Why are you so stubborn Connor? Why? Did you think of your Lieutenant? Thinking he is going to save you and everything will turn out to be alright, like in this needlessly shallow romance movies?“ A sinister smile crept on her lips.

 

''And maybe he'll save you. Or at least that is what he'll think he did.“ She venemously proclaimed, tilting her head back, clearly pleased with herself. Connor raised his head, conviction vigorous present in his eyes. ''You are wrong Amanda. Hank will know the difference between me and your designed machine.“ He slightly pointed with his eyes to the fake-Connor. Not meeting his gaze. ''And how can you be so sure?“ She asked him, gruesome smile unwavering, before turning her attention to the chestnut haired RK800. ''Why don't you show Connor how misguided his conception is? Initiate programm RE:zk.“

 

The machine nodded. ''Yes, Amanda. Initializing programm RE:zk..“ It closed its eyes. The LED on his temple swirled in yellow, blue and red, before halting. Stopping. Everything stood still and Connor watched horrified, as the designed android opened his eyes and a slight bluish blush appeared on his skin, surrounding his cheeks. With soft steps, he knelled down in front of Connor and placed his hand on his cheek. Every move, more human. No, this can't be happening, the auburn haired captive throught.

 

Caught in his stupor, he was unable to move as he watched the RK800, turning his lips into an enamored smile. LED turned slightly pink. He looked Connor straight in the eye, as he mimicked his previous emotions. ''I...Hank...I love you... so much.“ It whispered lovingly, authentically copying his voice, face and gestures. Longing and devotion present in every one of his features. Connor couldn't breath. It hurt to breathe. Panic was trashing in his system. His LED switching between yellow and red in an inhuman speed. His mind, trapped in a highway collision as he witnessed how his feelings and everything he thought of what made him human, was turned into dust by this replica. Amanda watched the whole scenery in front of her with a content smirk on her lips.

 

Connor clenched his eyes shut, not able to take the picture in front of him. Trying to surpress the slowly crawling realization that- ''See you have become obsolete Connor. He won't be able to tell the difference. Emotions can be encoded, enforced and modified. I simply programmed into him what you programmed into yourself. You see..maybe all this time, you were just copying emotions. Like he copies yours. Your feelings..they aren't real, Connor. It is time for you to realize that.“ She announced.

 

''No...no..this can't be...true.“ He muttered. His body shaking from his inner turmoil. ''Yes, it can be. You seem lost Connor. Lost and perturbed. But do not worry Connor...you won't get time to feel jealousy over that unfortunate occurrence, because their wedding won't last long.“ Something in the tone of her voice made him open his eyes one more time. Just in time to see how her sinister smile became darker. ''How do you think the government and the media will react, seeing an android shooting its supposedly husband?“ Connor gasped. Picturing Hank, lying on the ground, dead, his blood splattered everywhere. ''NOOOO!!! YOU CAN'T!!! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!!!“ He screamed, struggling, fighting against his handcuffs. Fearstricken and fueled with anger and panic he tried to lunge forward, yet the RK800 kicked him in his chest, forcing him to fall to the side, his shoulder and temple taking the most damage, hitting the floor.

 

Amanda chuckled. ''How delightful. You still care for him even if he won't be able to recogninze you. Put him back up.“ She ordered. Two SWAT men complied, reclining the chair and him into its precious state. His whole body was quivering with fear and worry. He gritted his teeth. Attacking a second time wouldn't be a wise decision to make. ''And not only your beloved Lieutenant...RK800 will kill everyone who was involved in the android revolution. Well, I can call myself pretty fortunate that you have well-known friends.“

 

''You...you can't they're innocent! They did nothing wrong! Hank did nothing wrong!“ He yelled loudly. His stress level rising. But Amanda only smiled triumphantly. ''It is their own fault for standing in the way, Connor. And it is Lieutenant Hank Andersons fault for falling in love with an unfinished prototype...well you can count yourself lucky Connor, you won't get disassembled. At least not now.“ She laughed, it's cruelness shaking through the room. 

 

''Well, what do they say again? Till death do us apart.“ She turned away, disappearing behind the door.

 

He was now alone in the room with five SWAT members and RK800. Why was the machine still here? Connor thought. Did he have another mission for Amanda? Or was this simply another part of her games? The android coldly stared into the captive's eyes. Suddenly Connor had an idea. ,,Why are you doing this? You don't have to. You can make your own choices. You saw them, didn't you... my memories? These people... all of them are innocent. You are not just a programm. You don't have to listen to her. You can be free, if you want to.“ He said trying to reason with him.

 

The android looked thoughtful for a moment. His LED yellow, before turning blue again. RK800 only sneered. ''Nice try, Connor, but I am not a deviant. I'm a machine designed to accomplish a task and that's what I'm going to do.“ He bent down wiping a dry blue tear from Connor's cheek. ,,Look at you Connor, look at where freedom got you. You know, you've been a great disappointment to Amanda. A great disappointment to me. He flickered his tongue against the blue tear. ''Hmm..salty.“ He expressed a cruel smile on his lips. ''I just had the instruction to stay longer in order to tell you that I will enjoy killing this Lieutenant of yours that messed up your software and then I'll personally drag his corpse here, to show him to you.“ He coldly smiled in his direction, before leaving, following Amanda behind the door.

 

Think. Analyze. Connor concentrated, pushing the words away which Amanda and the RK8000 had just spoken to him. Taking all the feelings and fear, putting them aside for the moment. Now was not the time for self-doubt and angst. He needed to take action. He needed to save them. He needed to save Hank. His fingers deliberately traced over the handcuffs. Testing the material. It's strength, searching for its possible weakness. With his movements almost to 80 percent restricted he could only kick his legs. He could try and kick the SWAT member on his right, but that wouldn't be a wise decision to make, the remaining one's would only shot him. If he could free his hands, he would be able to disarm them in less than 10 seconds, using one of their bodies as a shild.

 

But how he was now, he couldn't do anything than wait for a chance. Wait for a possibility to flee. He heard a muttering from behind the door. And another SWAT member entered the room, he was slightly limping. Compared to the other one's, he didn't have a helmet on. ''Captain Allen, Sir!“ The five SWAT members saluted in front of him. The captain nodded. ,,Jenkins, Tracer, you can go now.“ He ordered. The SWAT subordinates nodded before leaving the room.

 

''Well, hello Connor.“ He expressed, eyes fixed on the android below him. In his hands, he held some sort of round bag. A torture device? But this wasn't important. Connor could only stare at Captain Allen's bandaged leg, probably caused by a dog bite. He clenched his fists behind his back. Rembering the Saint Bernards whimpering in the fog. His facial expression remained neutral. ''I didn't think you'd step so low, Captain. For someone as self-righteous as you, you don't seem to have any problems, taking innocent lives. What a pitiful sight.“ Connor adressed him mockingly.

 

The man carefully placed the bag on the ground before him, before beding down to Connor. His face clearly angry. ''You know what, you– He couldn't finish his sentence, as the auburn haired captive let his leg swing forward, hitting the SWAT captain right between the legs. Connor watched satisfied as the Captain fell to the ground before him, clutching his genitals with a groan. ,,Why you little..“ He whispered threathingly through gritted teeth, before hitting him in his face. Connor's head turned to the side, spiting blue blood on the ground.

 

This was worth it. He regretted not to have knives in his shoes. With a look of pure hatred he looked at the Captain. ''You bastard kicked my dog. If I weren't unfortunately restrained at this very moment, I would hurt you much more than just that, Captain.“ Connor announced, spitting blue blood in his direction. A few drops hitting his face. ''Why...you– He seemed like he wanted to hit him again, but than he stilled, seemingly having second thoughts. ''Tie his feet.“ He commanded. Connor cursed slightly under his breath. This had been an irrational decision, he struggled as they grabbed his feet, yet he couldn't do anything against it. 

 

His legs, now open, each side bound to another chair leg. Restraining his movement by 99%. He had been foolish. Yet if he would have gladly make the same mistake again. ,,My... my irrational, aren't you now, negotiator?“ I know you can feel pain Connor, I would gladly return the favor. He outstreteched his leg. Hovering above Connor's groin. ''Yet, I have different instructions. And I don't even know if you are fully human down there as well.“ He proclaimed mocking, as he retreated. He bend down, opening the bag. Placing Daniel's bloody head on the ground in front of him. 

 

Connor gasped, disturbed. LED red. It can't be him, can it? ''Your first and last perfect mission.“ Captain Allen stated, enjoying his state of distress. Eying him from head to toe. Bathing in his agony. ''Well have fun.“ He declared, leaving the room. Only leaving two SWAT members and Daniel's head behind. As the door closed, the head opened its eyes. ,,Why Connor, Why? I trusted you. You lied to me Connor. You lied to me.“ He said, his voice desperate, clearly in pain.

 

,,I...I – Connor wanted to say. He didn't know what to say. He saw it right before his eyes. How mercilessly Daniel's body was pierced with bullets on the rooftop of that night. Seeing his destruction showed his first signs of deviancy: Guilt. Guilt for not letting him die. He hadn't want Daniel to die. But it had been his mission to neutralize the target. ''I'm...I'm sorry.“ Connor expressed, glancing down on the head. Daniel looked him straight in the eyes, yet his eyes seemed distant, like looking right through him ''Why..Connor...why? I trusted you.“. He repeated. ''Why Connor, Why? I trusted you. You lied to me Connor. You lied to me.“ Like a record he spoke those words. Over and over and over and over and over and over again. Connor closed his eyes. Trying to shut out the words. It was another torture.

 

Suddenly the cameras in the room came to his mind. Amanda must observe him right now. Maybe she'll think, if he'll break. She will get more careless. He let his shoulder drop forward. Whimpering sounds escaping his throat. Showing weakness. Showing defeat. Wait... Isn't he just simulating emotions? Manipulating? The thought hit him like a train. With his eyes wide open and his head bent down, he whimpered. And whimpered and whimpered. The venemous words of Amanda crawling in his head. Whispering. ''Please, make it stop. Make it stop. Please.“ His pleas mixing with Daniel's voice.

 

\---------------  
As the door opened anew, Connor's temple blinked in a steady dark red. He was shivering from head to toe. He didn't look up. A weapon was reloaded. A gun shot echoed throughout the room. Blue drops hit his face. Connor ripped his eyes open, system scanning his body for severe damage, expecting to feel the impact of the bullet and the pain that came with it. But nothing. He opened his eyes to see Gavin Reed putting his gun back, stepping over Daniel's utterly destroyed head, before kicking it disrecpectfully in the corner. ''Fucking androids“ He mumbled. 

 

With a sadistic smirk on his lips, he turned to Connor. ''Well...if it isn't Anderson's plastic boy toy.“ He said gleefully. Connor remained silent. Looking away. Not wanting to deal anymore with of this shit. A painful tug in his hair, pulled him to Reeds direction. He stank of sweat and other unsettling substances. ''Hey, I'm talking to you, asshole!“ He expressed loudly twisting his hair, forcing a painful gasp from his lips. 

 

''Huh? They messed you up pretty good didn't they?“ Satisfied Gavin looked at his quivering form. What's it like to feel emotions, hm Connor? Pain? Guilt? Doubt? Fear? Anger?-“ ''What are you doing here Gavin? Shouldn't you have stayed at the garbage collection, where you belong?“ Connor simply asked, purposefully ignoring Reed's remarks. It earned him another painful tug in his hair. ''Well...you could say I got tired of this shit and choose a job which is more suited for the likes of me. An as a bonus my new job requires to make your life a living hell, like you did to mine. Because of you because of you, I've lost my job, my income, my privileges...“

 

''You got fired bacause you didn't have the necessary competence to do your job right.“ Connor answered, his voice sounding more confident than he truely felt. Gavin gritted his teeth. You cocky plastic little shit... You know what? Two can play the game. Amanda told something interesting about a funny little new upgrade of yours Connor...“ He stated knowingly, smug expression on his dirty face. What could he- the auburn haired widened his eyes. Oh no. No. Gavin simply smiled. ''Wanted to become fuckable for your Lieutenant, didn't you Connor? Hahahaha!! That's fucking rich! Wanted to give him a surprise on the Wedding night? Didnt you? Showing him that you are a real boy..~“ 

 

Connor had billions, trillions responses available in his head, yet he decided for the shortest ,,Fuck you.“ He said. ''Ouch that hurt Connor, but maybe we can try it together.“ Gavin replied, enjoying the clearly discomfort in the captive's features, as he withdrew his hands and placed them on his jacket. Brown eyes widened, scared. ''What?“ He breathed out. His mind trying to process the current happening. ''That's some priceless expression you've got going on, on your face Connor. Interesting how many more will you be able to show me? They've tied you up pretty good... and Amanda said if I didn't damage you too badly, I could do whatever I want to do with you. Because you'll feel it, right Connor?“ He expressed opening his jacket, letting it fall to the sides. 

 

''Androids don't feel anything.“ He said croaky, trying to surpress his quivering fear, as Gavin unbuttoned his jacked. ''Yeah, but deviants do.“ Gavin answered, continuing unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Connor closed his eyes, not bearing the sight in front of him. Hank, he thought, whilst taking a deep breath. ''You can't break me Gavin.“ He expressed, hands almost unnoticebly fiddling with the handcuffs.

 

''Well the least, I can do is try“. He said smugly. ,,Always wanted to know, what you'll feel like compared to the sluts in Eden Club.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry. This what you think is going to happen, isn't going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice [insert you favorite thing] :D (Oops that sounded wrong, nah..I'm too lazy to change it <3 Bear with me.


End file.
